Silence
by seojieuns
Summary: Keheningan. Sunyi tanpa suara. Taeyong tidak peduli karena dia punya Jaehyun. [NCT. Jaeyong.]
1. Chapter 1

**Silence**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

* * *

 **Taeyong**

Aku tidak dilahirkan begini.  
Dulu aku bisa bicara.  
Sebelum suaraku _dicuri_.

.

.

.

Aku selalu diam. Tidak punya banyak teman saat junior high school karena itu. _Introvert_ sebagian orang menyebutku. Sebagian lagi lebih suka mengejekku bisu atau bodoh. Sering sekali sampai aku berhenti menghitungnya. Aku tidak peduli. Karena aku punya Jaehyun.

Selain orangtua, keluarga dan kerabat dekat, hanya Jaehyun yang tahu suaraku. Jaehyun adalah tempat teramanku. Caranya memelukku, mengacak rambutku dengan jari-jarinya, berbisik di telingaku sembari memanggil 'Taeyong _ie_ ' selalu membuatku merasa nyaman. Sesuatu yang kurasa tak bisa ditawarkan orang lain di dunia ini padaku.

Sebelum aku tahu apa itu cinta, aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Jaehyun.

Saat aku masuk senior high school, rumor tentang kekurangan itu sudah tersebar lebih dulu. Semua orang tahu. Para guru pun tahu.

Aku selalu menjadi orang terakhir yang meninggalkan kelas. Sengaja menghindari interaksi dengan teman sebayaku yang lain. Yang kuinginkan hanya kembali ke zona nyamanku, ke rumah, pada orangtuaku dan Jaehyun, tanpa ada kendala.

Tapi hari itu, harusnya aku tahu akan lebih baik jika aku pulang dengan yang lain...

.

.

.

Aku memasukkan bukuku ke dalam tas saat pelajaran sejarah berakhir dan bel pulang berbunyi. Hari ini seperti hari-hari kemarin. Sinar hangat matahari sore di musim semi melewati jendela dan menyentuh kulitku. Aku tidak sabar menghabiskan akhir pekan di bawah sinar matahari seperti ini dengan Jaehyun lagi. Kami sangat suka melakukan itu.

Lamunanku terputus saat aku mendengar suara pintu kelas dibanting dan dikunci. Aku mendongak dan melihat Park seonsaengnimberdiri di dekat pintu, menatapku.

Aku belum pernah melihat tatapan mata seperti itu sebelumnya dari orang lain. Tatapan jijik, ketidaksukaan, kebencian, aku tahu. Tapi ini... tatapan mata gelap itu aku tidak bisa mengartikannya.

"Jadi, Taeyong, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Dia tersenyum saat dia mulai berjalan ke arahku.

"Apa kau bisu? Aku tidak mendapat surat pemberitahuan tapi aku juga tidak pernah mendengar suara atau sekedar gumaman darimu."

Aku menyernyit, terus memasukkan barang-barangku. Nada suaranya menakutiku. Penuh dengan ancaman dan nada tajam.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala saat selesai dengan tasku dan berdiri.

"Tidak mau menjawab? Berani sekali. Jika kau memang tidak bisu, bicara. Jawab aku dengan mulutmu!" teriaknya, kemarahannya meledak. "Aku mungkin masih muda untuk ukuran seorang guru, tapi kau harus tetap menunjukkan rasa hormatmu!"

Tidak ada yang pernah berbicara seperti itu padaku. Suaranya semakin kencang dan dia semakin mendekat. Mungkin jika aku mengatakan sesuatu, dia akan berhenti dan membiarkanku pergi. Tubuhku gemetar saat dia terus mendekatiku, menjulang tinggi tepat di sisi lain mejaku.

"T-tidak, seongsaengnim," kataku.

Itu hampir terdengar seperti bisikan dan suaraku gemetar. Aku benci suaraku itu saat aku pakai bicara. Tapi Jaehyun selalu tahu bagaimana agar membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Aku menatap kakiku saat melihat Park seonsaengnim berhenti di depanku.

"Ahh, kau begitu pemalu. Suaramu lembut dan indah... tubuhmu ramping dan-"

Nadanya berubah tiba-tiba menjadi sesuatu yang entah mengapa lebih mengerikan lagi. Aku melihat bayangan lengannya bergerak di mejaku sebelum merasakan telapak tangannya yang hangat dan basah di pipiku.

"Wajah yang manis dan cantik."

Aku berpaling dari sentuhannya saat mencium wangi _cologne_ yang dipakainya. Merasa seperti ingin muntah.

Aku merasakan tangannya meninggalkan pipiku, dan merasa lega untuk sesaat. Sampai aku merasakan tangan yang sama mencengkram rambut di belakang kepalaku. Menarikku ke arahnya dengan kekuatan brutal.

"Jangan berani menolak atau melawanku, Taeyong. Kecuali kau mau aku menghancurkan wajah cantikmu ini sekarang juga dengan tanganku."

Napasnya berhembus memuakan di wajahku. Dia mempererat cengkeramannya pada rambutku. Air mataku jatuh saat aku mendengar suara meja dipindahkan.

 _Mungkin jika aku tidak membuka mataku..._

 _Mungkin jika aku tidak membuat suara apapun..._

 _Ini semua akan berlalu begitu saja..._

Itulah yang aku pikirkan saat aku merasakan bagian belakang kepalaku berbenturan dengan lantai kelas. Itulah yang aku pikirkan saat aku merasakan beban tubuh Park seonsaengnim menekan tubuhku dari atas. Saat tangannya yang menjijikkan mulai menyentuhku. Saat dia mencengkeram tenggorokanku...

" _Jaehyun_..."

Aku tersedak, karena air mata, rasa sakit, dan kesulitan bernapas.

Tidak ada yang mendengarku.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama itu berlangsung, tapi aku tahu tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Park seonsaengnim pergi begitu dia selesai.

Aku hanya berbaring di sana. Tidak bergerak. Seluruh tubuhku sakit tak tertahankan, tapi di dalam sana, aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Tidak ada air mata yang tersisa untukku menangis. Tidak ada kata-kata yang tersisa untuk kukatakan.

Itulah terakhir kalinya aku bicara.

.

.

.

Setelah bisa mengumpulkan cukup tenaga, aku bergerak untuk pergi dari sana. Tepat sebelum malam begitu sampai di rumah. Baik ayah maupun ibuku sedang menunggu di sofa sambil memegang ponsel erat-erat di tangan.

Kondisiku terlihat mengerikan. Mataku merah dan bengkak sehabis menangis dengan memar di beberapa tempat. Aku bersyukur mereka tidak bisa melihat bekas luka lain dibalik celana dan kemeja seragamku.

Orangtuaku terkesiap bersamaan dan berlari ke sisi tubuhku, memelukku.

"Kau berkelahi, Taeyong?" Ibuku bertanya, kekhawatiran membuat suaranya bergetar, "Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Kau dari mana saja?!"

"Sayang," Ayahku berbicara, meletakkan tangan di bahu ibuku, "Kau tahu Taeyong tidak mungkin berkelahi."

"Jadi, kau dipukuli?" Mata Ibu melebar saat ia mencengkeram bahuku. "Siapa, Taeyong? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?!"

Aku meringis kesakitan saat menggeleng dan menunduk.

Malam itu berlalu. Aku berhasil meyakinkan orang tuaku bahwa aku dipukuli karena semua orang di sekolah sangat membenciku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan secara langsung apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Park Seonsaengnim padaku kepada mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah itu, aku benar-benar berhenti bicara. Orangtuaku terkejut. Mendesak agar aku mau bercerita tapi aku tetap diam. Mereka memutuskan mengeluarkanku dari sekolah, mendatangkan guru untuk homeschooling dan membuatkan janji dengan terapis. Aku tidak keberatan. Apapun asalkan aku menjauh dari sekolah itu. Apapun asalkan aku tidak harus melihat mata itu lagi. Dan kegelapan juga rasa sakit seperti waktu itu lagi.

Aku merasa lega bisa tinggal dan berdiam dibatasi dinding kamarku.

Aku masih bisa keluar, hanya jika Jaehyun ada di sisiku. Tanpanya, aku tidak tahan.

Tetapi bahkan di dunia baru yang telah aku ciptakan, di kesendirianku, hatiku tetap terasa berat. Kenangan itu selalu menghantuiku di malam-malam melalui mimpi buruk. Di keheningan, aku bisa mendengar jeritan pilu dan kesakitanku sendiri seperti waktu itu.

Aku tidak ingin menghadapinya sendiri. Aku ingin bersama Jaehyun.

 _Jaehyun... tolong aku._

* * *

 **Jaehyun**

Dari saat pertama kali aku melihat Taeyong, aku tahu dia istimewa.

Ada sesuatu di matanya saat dia menatap ke luar jendela kelas. Itu bukanlah ekspresi seperti murid kelas delapan lainnya, bukan juga sekedar lamunan kosong. Kalian bisa melihat kerinduan dan kesedihan di mata hitam yang indah namun dingin itu.

Aku selalu mengaguminya dari kejauhan: rambut hitamnya yang terlihat lembut, kulitnya yang halus dibawah sinar matahari, campuran kekhawatiran dan rasa ingin tahu yang terlukis di wajahnya, dan keheningan yang mutlak selalu menemaninya.

Dia selalu sendiri dan aku ingin menemaninya.

Aku ingin dia berbicara padaku. Aku ingin tahu tentangnya lebih banyak.

Aku ingin mengenal Taeyong. Bahkan ke setiap detail bagian darinya yang tidak diketahui orang lain.

Dan ternyata yang aku butuhkan hanyalah keberanian, tekad, kesabaran dan niat tulus untuk itu- sesuatu yang ternyata sangat jarang Taeyong dapatkan dari orang lain.

Aku mulai bicara padanya setiap hari, sebelum masuk dan sepulang sekolah. Apa saja. Aku menceritakan segala hal yang mau aku ceritakan. Merasa sangat bangga begitu bisa melihatnya tersenyum hanya saat sedang bersamaku meski tanpa membalas kata-kata.

Aku hampir putus asa ingin mendengar suaranya di hari terakhir kelas delapan kami. Aku berlari menyusuri lorong saat bel pulang berbunyi dan mengejar Taeyong _ie_ -ku. Dia sudah hampir mau pergi saat aku mendekat dan menarik lengan bajunya.

Dia berbalik kaget dan aku melihat kilatan ketakutan di matanya. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak pernah mau melihatnya seperti itu lagi.

Aku menariknya mendekat, memeluknya erat- seolah tidak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi.

"Selamat liburan, Taeyong _ie_ ," kataku pelan.

Aku mengusap lehernya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sedikit.

Aku merasa tubuhnya menegang saat dia melawan dan mendorongku dengan kedua tangan dan kekuatan penuh. Aku sudah siap untuk menghadapi reaksinya akan sikap kurang ajarku, tapi aku justru melihat senyuman manis itu terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Se-lamat liburan juga, Jaehyun. Terimakasih sudah mau bicara padaku."

Aku bisa merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak, seperti deru mesin mobil yang sedang melaju cepat kemudian tiba-tiba dimatikan.

Suara Taeyong bahkan lebih indah dari yang penah aku bayangkan! Halus, menenangkan. Seperti angin sepoi-sepoi yang membawa aroma tanah basah sehabis hujan.

Sebuah ekspresi khawatir melintas di wajahnya saat dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh tanganku dengan jarinya.

Aku tersentak dari keterkejutanku, lalu menggenggam tangannya.

Jantungku berdebar kencang sekarang. Dengan tangan lain aku mengambil ponselku, menaruh itu ditelapak tangannya.

"Berikan aku nomormu, Taeyong _ie_."

"U-ntuk apa?"

Itu nyaris tak terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan, tapi aku mendengarnya.

Aku tersenyum.

"Agar aku bisa terus berbicara padamu setiap saat."

Dia tersenyum sekali lagi, mengambil ponselku, mengetikkan nomornya disana, dan mengembalikannya padaku sebelum berbalik dan berjalan di bawah sinar matahari sore.

Sejak saat itu, aku tahu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Untuk Taeyong _ie_ -ku.

Sebelum aku tahu apa itu cinta, aku sudah jatuh cinta lebih dulu padanya. Pada Taeyong.

* * *

 **Taeyong**

"Jadi Taeyong _ie_ sepertinya akuakan melanjutkan sekolah di Seoul. Tapi tenang saja, jarak Busan-Seoul tidak sejauh itu. Akan aku usahakan sering pulang," katanya dengan begitu santai. Seolah itu bukanlah apa-apa.

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku!_

Aku ingin menjerit.

 _Jaehyun, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku..._

"Aku diterima di SNU. Ayah ibuku juga mendukung. Kelas pertama dimulai awal bulan depan..."

Dia berhenti sejenak, mengambil beberapa saat untuk memberi ciuman lembut di dahiku.

"Aku janji, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menahan Jaehyun. Dia adalah siswa terpintar yang pernah aku kenal. Predikat lulusan terbaiknya semakin menegaskan itu. Aku tidak mau kepintarannya itu menjadi sia-sia. Tapi apa aku bisa bertahan tanpanya? Empat tahun... dan aku hanya akan bertemu dengannya sesekali? Itu membuatku takut.

Sudah dua tahun sejak aku meninggalkan sekolah dan memulai homeschooling. Dua tahunku tanpa suara.

Awalnya Jaehyun kaget, tak lelah membujukku untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi sampai dia menyadari dengan sendirinya jika, bukan aku yang tidak mau bicara. Tapi karena aku tidak bisa.

Setelah kejadian itu suaraku seakan _dicuri_. Terapisku bilang itu adalah dampak dari trauma yang aku terima. Butuh waktu untuk melihat apakah suaraku akan kembali atau tidak.

Orangtuaku selalu mendukungku. Begitu juga Jaehyun.

Dia tinggal bersamaku selama ini. Orangtua kami memperbolehkannya karena melihat kondisiku. Meski aku tidak pernah bisa memberitahu mereka lewat kata-kata betapa berartinya Jaehyun untukku, aku yakin mereka tahu.

Sekarang Jaehyun ada denganku di tempat tidur. Rasanya sangat aman dan nyaman bisa ada dalam pelukannya seperti ini di bawah selimut.

Dari dekat aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang semakin tampan. Hampir tidak terasa nyata. Aku yakin Jaehyun bisa memiliki siapapun yang dia inginkan; baik pria atau wanita.

Jadi, kenapa aku?

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisiknya sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan tanganku yang ada di genggamannya.

Kenapa aku?

 _Karena dia mencintaiku._

Aku menelusuri sepanjang garis bibir bawahnya dengan tangan, menikmati kehangatan wajahnya yang tampan di bawah kulit jari-jemari. Alisnya berkerut pelan, menikmati itu. Begitu dia membuka matanya, aku tahu Jaehyun menginginkanku saat ini juga.

Pikiranku kabur.

Aku melihatnya bergerak mengubah posisi. Tiba-tiba bisa kurasakan beban tubuh Jaehyun yang melayang diatasku juga sentuhan yang sangat aku kenal di bibirku sendiri.

Jaehyun bukanlah orang pertama yang menyentuh tubuhku, tapi dia adalah orang pertama yang menyentuh bibirku, hatiku, orang pertama yang membawa sesuatu yang bisa aku nikmati atas sentuhan di tubuhku yang pernah aku benci karena merasa begitu kotor, orang pertama yang memberiku perasaan tulus bernama _cinta_.

Dan sejauh yang aku tahu, Jaehyun adalah orang pertama dalam segala hal hebat yang terjadi dihidupku.

Aku sangat menginginkannya. Tak peduli betapa kotornya tubuhku sebelum dia menjadikanku miliknya. Tak peduli jika aku telah berlaku tak adil padanya dengan tetap diam dan menyembunyikan semua fakta itu rapat-rapat.

Di saat seperti ini, semua sentuhan dan perhatiannya membuatku mampu menghilangkan rasa sakitku di dalam deru napas terputus penuh kebahagiaan.

Jaehyun. Dia satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku merasa seperti ini.

Masa lalu penuh kenangan buruk itu- sama sekali tidak terpikir olehku saat aku bersamanya, tergantikan oleh pikiran mengenai masa depan kami yang kini membuatku sakit karena tahu dia akan segera pergi.

Jaehyun membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah kami bertemu dalam belaian lembut saat ia menggeser tubuhnya sepenuhnya berada di atas tubuhku.

 _Jaehyun, jangan tinggalkan aku..._

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh wajahnya saat satu tangannya mulai membuka kancing bajuku dengan perlahan. Bibirnya meninggalkan bibirku hanya untuk membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leherku.

"Taeyong _ie_ , aku mencintaimu..."

Dia mengulangi kalimat itu berkali-kali saat tangannya merayap turun.

Dengan Jaehyun berada di atasku seperti ini, dengan semua sentuhan tangannya yang mengklaim tubuhku dan bibirnya yang membisikan pernyataan cinta manis seperti itu, aku justru merasa semakin berat untuk melepaskannya.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu._

Karena saat aku bersamanya, aku bersinar. Dan tanpanya, yang bisa kulihat hanyalah kegelapan.

 _Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku..._

* * *

 **Jaehyun**

Sudah enam bulan, aku jauh dari Taeyong. Dan selama enam bulan ini aku merasa sangat hampa. Setiap aku jauh dari Taeyong _ie_ -ku, aku merasa seolah-olah kehilangan bagian lain dari diriku.

Aku kira aku bisa menahannya. Aku kira aku akan terbiasa seiring berjalannya waktu. Rupanya tidak semudah itu. Aku sangat merindukannya. Semakin merindukannya setiap waktunya.

Ya, aku memang suka tinggal di Seoul. Ibu kota sangat jauh berbeda dengan kotaku besar, Busan. Melanjutkan sekolah di sini, di salah satu Universitas terbaik, sudah seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Tapi hanya bisa melihat Taeyong sesekali saja tidaklah cukup.

Aku selalu mencoba menghibur diri dengan membayangkan apa yang bisa aku lakukan dengan Taeyong jika dia ada di sini bersamaku.

Sebagai siswa berbeasiswa, sekarang aku tinggal di asrama.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Taeyong ke Seoul, untuk tinggal bersamaku. Tapi aku belum mampu membeli apartemen di sini dengan gaji dari tempatku bekerja sambilan di sebuah restoran. Aku juga tidak mau merepotkan orangtuaku lagi dengan keinginanku itu.

Aku ingin mandiri. Aku ingin cepat bekerja dan mapan, agar bisa menawarkan hidup yang lebih baik saat meminta Taeyong hidup bersamaku nanti.

Rasanya sangat sakit saat aku melepaskannya walau hanya sebentar. Tapi Taeyong tampak begitu kuat, memberiku dukungan dan senyuman meyakinkan jika kami bisa melewati empat tahun ini. Lagipula ini semua untuknya. Untuk kami.

Aku merogoh kotak kecil hitam dari sakuku. Tidak tahu sudah berapa kali membuka dan menutup kotak itu selama sebulan ini. Menatap benda di dalamnya sambil memikirkan kapan saat yang tepat untuk memberikannya pada Taeyong, memintanya untuk terus bersamaku selamanya.

Yang jelas tidak hari ini.

Beberapa minggu ini aku begitu sibuk. Tugasku menupuk, ulangan-ulangan menanti, dan aku harus lembur bekerja di hari ulang tahunku- _sempurna._

Aku sudah berjanji pada Taeyong jika aku akan pulang ke rumah di hari ulang tahunku, tapi pegawai yang mendapat jadwal kerja hari ini sakit dan aku yang ditugaskan menggantikannya.

Aku sudah menelepon orang tua Taeyong, meminta mereka memberi tahunya jika aku tidak bisa pulang setidaknya sampai minggu depan.

Aku merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku, karena aku tahu Taeyong _ie_ -ku akan sangat sedih saat mendengarnya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

.

.

.

Saat pekerjaanku selesai, itu hampir tengah malam.

Aku sedang mengunci pintu depan restoran saat aku mendengar suara-suara samar dari sebuah gang kecil dekat dari situ.

"Ada orang di sana?"

Aku berteriak memanggil, menjulurkan leherku untuk mengintip ke dalam kegelapan. Aku tidak mendapat jawaban, tapi suara-suara -yang baru aku sadar terdengar seperti rintihan- itu berhenti.

"Halo?"

Aku memanggil lagi, kini sambil mendekati gang itu. Cahaya dari beberapa jendela rumah dan lampu jalan berkedip remang dari atas, memperlihatkan siluet bayangan sesosok orang yang sedang meringkuk di tanah.

"Ya, Tuhan! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kataku pelan, berjalan lebih cepat ke arah tubuh yang gemetaran.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan napasku tertahan di tenggorokan setelah aku berhenti di hadapannya.

Aku bisa melihat sosok itu dengan lebih jelas- sosok kecil dengan lengan kurus yang sekarang dihiasi memar, memeluk sekitar lulut di sudut-sudut kotor, rambut hitam berantakan, dan mata besar berair yang menatapku di kegelapan. Aku mengenal itu semua-

"TAEYONG?!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kritik dan saran sangat diapresiasi :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Silence**

Jaehyun x Taeyong

* * *

 **Taeyong**

"Taeyong, Jaehyun menelpon. Dia memberi tahu jika tidak bisa pulang hari ini, mungkin minggu depan. Sepertinya harus menggantikan temannya yang sakit di restoran tempat dia bekerja sambilan..."

Ibuku berbicara dengan lembut, kepalanya muncul dari celah pintu kamar, kemudian pergi lagi.

Aku menundukkan kepala. Meremat selimut yang membungkus tubuhku.

Jaehyun akan meninggalkanku. Aku tahu. Aku bisa melihatnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, waktu bertemu kami semakin berkurang. Biasanya bisa dua atau tiga kali Jaehyun pulang, tapi sekarang sudah satu bulan dan aku harus menunggu satu minggu lagi untuk bertemu dengannya.

Apa dia menemukan orang lain di sana? Yang lebih baik?

Seseorang yang tidak menyedihkan, cacat, dan lemah sepertiku?

Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi.

Hari ini ulang tahun Jaehyun! Aku ingin memberikan hadiah untuknya tepat di hari ulang tahunnya yang hanya satu tahun sekali. Sekarang juga. Jika Jaehyun tidak bisa pulang dan menemuiku, aku bisa pergi menemuinya di Seoul dan memberinya kejutan.

Aku menyambar kotak hadiah dengan pita merah dari meja, mengambil sepatuku, memakainya dan membuka jendelaku.

Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu dengan berbicara kepada orangtuaku, meminta izin, sekaligus mengungkapkan alasan kenapa aku harus pergi sekarang juga, mereka tidak akan pernah membiarkanku pergi ke Seoul sendirian di tengah malam. Lagipula di rumah ini aku tidak pernah membuat banyak suara, apalagi di malam hari, jadi aku yakin mereka tidak akan sadar jika aku pergi sebentar.

Diam-diam aku berterima kasih pada siapapun yang sudah membangun rumah kami karena meletakkan kamar tidurku di lantai bawah. Aku turun melewati jendela ke halaman rumah dan menyelinap keluar. Berjalan menuju stasiun terdekat.

Sekarang baru pukul setengah delapan malam. Perjalanan dari Busan ke Seoul menghabiskan waktu tiga jam. Aku bisa sampai di sana sebelum restauran tempat Jaehyun bekerja tutup.

Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali berpergian jauh sendiri seperti ini. Rasanya sedikit menakutkan. Tapi begitu mengingat Jaehyun, dan ekspresi kagetnya saat melihatku nanti- aku justru tidak sabar!

Ini akan menjadi kejutan yang sempurna di ulang tahunnya!

.

.

.

Aku tiba di stasiun Seoul sekitar pukul setengah sebelas dan kemudian naik taksi. Menyerahkan pada pengemudi alamat restauran tempat Jaehyun bekerja dan sampai di sana dalam waktu singkat.

Masih ada waktu sampai jam kerja Jaehyun berakhir. Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku selalu berpikir jika lebih baik datang cepat dan menunggu dibanding terlambat.

Aku berjalan di sekitar sana sambil menikmati suasana malam kota Seoul. Aku pernah ke sini dua kali sebelumnya, saat masih kecil. Meski tidak pernah keluar seperti ini, di malam hari dan hanya sendirian. Rasanya seperti terbebas. Seperti terlepas dari sangkar dan bisa _terbang_ lagi setelah sekian lama. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa _terbang_ tanpa sayapku. Aku tidak bisa _terbang_ tanpa Jaehyun. Jadi aku menunggu.

Aku duduk di tangga yang ada di bagian depan bangunan dekat restoran. Melihat orang-orang melewatiku. Kelap-kelip lampu kendaraan terlihat seperti kilasan cantik.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, semakin sedikit orang yang lewat di depanku. Karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke trotoar, mengikuti celah-celah beton yang berkelok mengikuti jalan. Tiba-tiba, mataku berhenti pada sepasang kaki, dibalut sepatu kets kotor yang melangkah ke depan, berhenti tepat di depanku.

"Hey, kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Pemuda di depanku berbicara. Suaranya mengingatkanku pada semua siswa di sekolah yang pernah aku benci karena sikap mereka. Aku mengangguk menjawab ya.

"Sudah malam, mau ditemani? Tidak baik sendirian di pinggir jalan. Tempatku tidak jauh dari sini jika kau mau menunggu di sana bersamaku."

Perkataan itu membuatku menengah untuk melihat wajahnya. Dia menjulang, jauh lebih tinggi dariku dan seringai di wajahnya menampilkan kesan arogan. Menurutku, dia akan terlihat lebih tampan tanpa senyum seperti itu.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, menjawab tidak.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Kau bisu, ya?" Katanya setengah bercanda.

Aku memutar mata, mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Aku hanya ingin dibiarkan sendirian. Seharusnya tidak lama lagi jam kerja Jaehyun selesai. Aku berdiri, hendak pergi, tapi perkataannya membuatku berhenti.

"Apa begitu sikapmu pada orang yang berbaik hati menawarkan bantuan?"

Aku berpaling dari mata itu. Seketika mengenali jenis tatapan itu- gelap dan tak tersentuh. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai orang ini.

Aku tidak mempedulikannya, kembali pergi.

"Sepertinya seseorang harus memberimu pelajaran."

Dia mendekatiku dan aku tersentak, menutup mataku erat-erat. Dia menyentuh belakang kepalaku, menarik rambutku dari belakang begitu keras hingga terdongak, kemudian membalikkan tubuhku. Semua ini semakin terasa sama dengan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu-

"Kita lihat, apa kau benar-benar bisu atau tidak. Aku bertaruh kau akan menjerit seperti seorang gadis nanti."

Dia menarik tubuhku ke gang sempit, membanting keras ke dinding bata di belakangku. Rasanya sakit. Dengingan keras memenuhi telingaku. Aku tidak bisa merasakan udara di sekelilingku dan tiba-tiba merasa sesak.

Aku yakin dia mengatakan sesuatu, mungkin meneriakiku, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Aku hanya bisa mendengar dengungan rasa sakit itu.

Aku merasakan permukaan tangan kasar di bawah kemejaku, meraba-raba kulitku. Aku menggerakkan lenganku, berusaha membuatnya berhenti.

Untuk beberapa saat, dia berhenti. Kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu diambil dari tanganku.

"Apa ini?" Tanyanya.

 _Jangan! Itu untuk Jaehyun!_

Dia merenggutnya dari cengkeramanku kemudian meyeringai.

 _Jangan!_

"Manisnya. Apa ini hadiah untuk seseorang? Aw, jangan bilang jika kau sudah punya kekasih. Sekarang, kemari sayang, lupakan dulu kekasihmu itu. Aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa membuatmu menjerit penuh kenikmatan seperti apa yang akan aku lakukan-"

Dalam gerakan lambat, aku bisa melihat dia melemparkan kotak itu asal kemudian menyeretku paksa untuk masuk lebih dalam ke kegelapan.

 _Jaehyun! Jaehyun, tolong aku!_

* * *

 **Jaehyun**

"TAEYONG?!"

Kakiku bergerak secepat mungkin mendekat ke sisinya. Aku berlutut di tanah tepat di sampingnya dan membawa tubuhnya yang gemetar ke dalam pelukanku. Aku bisa merasakan air matanya membasahi kemejaku saat dia menangis diam-diam di pundakku.

Aku menciumi setiap inci kulitnya yang bisa aku capai dari posisi ini, berharap itu dapat menenangkannya sekaligus membuat luka dan memarnya memudar.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Pakaianmu robek- dan kau-"

Taeyong menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, masih terisak.

"Apa yang- ya, Tuhan. Apa seseorang menyentuhmu?!"

Taeyong tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia tidak perlu melakukannya.

Dia meremat kain kemejaku dan terisak-isak tanpa suara di dadaku yang kini terasa nyeri.

Kepalaku pening karena amarah yang mendidih. Tapi sekarang aku harus tetap tenang agar bisa menenangkannya.

"Taeyong _ie_ \- maafkan aku. Jika saja aku menepati janjiku untuk pulang- kau tidak akan berakhir begini. Aku sangat menyesal. Maafkan aku-"

Aku memeluknya semakin erat, dengan lembut menyisir rambutnya yang kotor dan berantakan dengan jariku. Suaraku bergetar, mataku terasa panas dan berair karena amarah dan penyesalan.

"Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Ya, tuhan- bagaimana bisa seseorang melakukan ini padamu?! Taeyong... Taeyong _ie_ -ku."

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama kami bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu. Yang jelas, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi lagi.

"Sekarang," kataku sambil menyeka mataku dengan lengan baju, "Aku akan menghubungi polisi. Kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek kondisimu. Luka-lukamu harus segera diobati. Setelah sampai di sana aku akan menelpon orangtuamu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku akan terus bersamamu-"

Aku merasakan salah satu tangan dingin Taeyong mendorong pelan dadaku. Dia memintaku menunggu dengan tatapannya saat dia menjauh dariku. Aku melihatnya kebingungan saat dia perlahan merangkak ke sisi lain gang gelap itu, seakan mencari sesuatu.

"Tunggu, Taeyong, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia berhenti, mengambil sebuah kotak di tangannya dan merangkak kembali ke arahku, duduk disampingku dan menyimpan kepalanya di pundakku.

Dia memberiku kotak itu. Kotak berukuran tak terlalu besar yang sudah sedikit penyok dan kotor, tapi hiasan pita merahnya masih terpasang. Jangan bilang ini- hadiah ulang tahun?

"Taeyong, aku akan membuka ini nanti, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat! Aku harus mengantarmu ke rumah sakit lalu-"

Dia mengulurkan tangan dan mendorong kotak itu ke arahku.

"Tapi Taeyong-"

Dia bersikeras terus menunjuk-nunjuk kotaknya.

 _Buka sekarang –_ itu maksud yang bisa kupahami.

"Baiklah..."

Aku menarik lepas pita merah itu, mengeluarkan isinya dan menemukan sebuah jam tangan di sana. Bersama sebuah kartu ucapan kecil, dengan tulisan tangan rapi Taeyong.

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Jaehyunie._  
 _Terimakasih karena sudah mau terus bersamaku selama ini._ _Kau berarti segalanya untukku._ _Aku mencintaimu. -Taeyong_

Aku menahan napas membaca kalimat itu. Merasa semakin sakit begitu sadar jika aku sama sekali tidak layak mendapat ucapan terimakasih itu darinya. Karena aku sudah meninggalkannya! Aku berarti segalanya untuk Taeyong dan aku malah meninggalkannya!

Dia bahkan harus datang menemuiku dan mengalami pengalaman buruk untuk sekedar memberikan hadiah ini karena aku tak bisa menepati janjiku.

"Taeyong _ie_..."

Air mata memenuhi pelupuk mataku lagi. Aku berpaling pada matanya yang indah. Dia melirik jam tangannya, masih bisa tersenyum padaku setelah apa yang terjadi. Seakan senang sekaligus lega karena berhasil memberikan hadiah itu tepat waktu sebelum hari berganti.

"Terimakasih-"

Aku membungkuk, memegangi dagunya dengan lembut lalu mencium bibirnya.

 _Maafkan aku._

.

.

.

Taeyong tinggal di rumah sakit selama hampir seminggu. Dirawat karena tulang rusuk retak dan beberapa luka ringan lainnya. Setelah dipastikan mendapat kekerasan seksual, dokter langsung menjalankan berbagai tes dan untungnya hasil pemeriksaan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan hal yang tidak diinginkan. Taeyong akan segera pulih.

Aku tidak pernah meninggalkannya selama seharian itu. Meski Taeyong yang dirawat, justru aku yang tidak tahan harus jauh darinya barang semenit.

Orang tua Taeyong sendiri sangat mendukungku. Mereka sangat baik. Mereka membiarkanku tetap di sana saat datang dari Busan ke Seoul untuk membawakan pakaian ganti dan makanan ke rumah sakit. Aku diperlakukan seperti anak mereka sendiri.

Sehari sebelum Taeyong dibolehkan pulang, aku meminta waktu mereka sebentar.

"Paman, bibi, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan."

Aku menjadi jauh lebih gugup saat ini, lebih dari yang kukira. Aku meremas tanganku, mataku terfokus pada ujung sepatu saat aku melanjutkan.

"Taeyong- ah- aku sudah bersamanya cukup lama, dan aku benar-benar ingin terus bersamanya jauh lebih lama lagi. Aku cukup yakin dia merasakan hal yang sama- dan- bagaimana aku mengatakan ini... Aku ingin- um-"

Aku terpotong oleh remasan pelan di pundak kananku.

"Tenang, Jaehyun." Kata ayah Taeyong padaku, senyum lebar tercipta di wajahnya. "Kami berdua tahu betapa berartinya dirimu untuk Taeyong. Kami akan sangat senang memberikan restu jika kau mau menjadi anak kami juga dan berjanji akan terus membuatnya bahagia."

Aku mendongak, perasaan lega membanjiri tubuhku, menghilangkan ketegangan tadi.

"Benarkah?" Kataku sambil mendongak penuh harap, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar.

Bukan berarti aku tidak mengharapkan dukungan seperti itu dari orang tua Taeyong, tapi semua kejadian ini tetap terasa tidak nyata untukku.

"Tentu saja, Jaehyun," kata Ibu Taeyong kali ini, matanya berkilauan indah dengan pancaran kebahagiaan. Sekarang aku tidak penasaran lagi darimana Taeyong memperoleh mata indahnya itu.

Ayah Taeyong tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Apa ada lagi yang mau kau minta dari kami, Jaehyun?"

"Ya, paman. Sebelumnya aku sudah menelepon orangtuaku. Aku akan pindah dari asramaku sekarang ke sebuah apartemen. Jika boleh, aku ingin meminta izin mengajak Taeyong tinggal di Seoul bersamaku."

Aku berbicara cepat, mengatakan semuanya hanya dengan satu tarikan napas.

Aku sudah memutuskan ini sejak semalam, memilih menyisikan sebagian egoku untuk meminta bantuan pada orangtuaku.

Tidak ada gunanya terus bersikeras ingin mandiri jika aku harus mengorbankan Taeyong.

"Kami akan menuruti semua keinginan Taeyong. Jika dia ingin tinggal bersamamu di sini, kami akan menginzinkannya."

Ibu Taeyong terlihat sedikit tidak menyukai itu tapi ayah Taeyong justru tersenyum lalu mengusap punggung istrinya, meyakinkan padanya jika ini keputusan yang paling baik. Hingga akhirnya dia menghela napas kalah.

"Dengan satu syarat, kau harus memastikannya makan dengan baik, Jaehyun! Taeyong _ie_ kami jadi sangat kurus akhir-akhir ini."

Ibu Taeyong cemberut sebentar, kemudian tersenyum lagi padaku saat dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang suaminya.

Hubungan harmonis mereka sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Aku berharap aku dan Taeyong akan seperti itu juga nanti.

"Terimakasih paman, bibi. Kalian yang terbaik!" Aku tersenyum bahagia, sebelum teringat sesuatu. "Oh, dan satu lagi..."

.

.

.

Taeyong duduk di kursi roda, aku membantunya saat di lorong menuju pintu keluar. Sebuah taxi sudah menunggu untuk mengantar kami pulang.

"Berpegangan padaku," kataku.

Aku membuka pintu dan membantunya berpindah dari kursi roda ke kursi bagian belakang taxi. Aku menyebutkan sebuah alamat pada sopir dan bertemu dengan tatapan bingung dari Taeyong. Aku tersenyum padanya.

Taeyong tersenyum dan mendesah, memegang tanganku erat-erat. Aku tidak pernah ingin melepasnya lagi.

Dalam perjalanan itu, aku benar-benar resah. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mnggerakkan tanganku yang bebas menuju paha, menyentuh sesuatu dalam saku celana. Aku mencoba mengalihkan pikiran tapi itu tidak berhasil.

Aku sadar kami hampir sampai. Aku membalas tatapan bingung Taeyong dengan senyum lebar. Dia menarik lengan bajuku setelah beberapa menit, aku tidak memberinya jawaban apapun selain;

"Percaya saja padaku."

Taeyong mengerutkan alis dan menyilangkan lengannya sedikit kesal, tapi tetap tenang.

Beberapa menit kemudian kami tiba. Aku membuka pintu, membayar biaya taxi, kemudian membantu Taeyong menyusuri jalan masuk menuju apartemen itu. Aku membuka salah satu pintu dengan kunci yang aku punya kemudian masuk lebih dulu.

Nyaman, dan cukup besar untuk kami berdua.

Aku tersenyum saat berbalik pada Taeyong, berteriak;

"Selamat datang di tempat tinggal baru kita, Taeyong _ie_!"

Aku sengaja meminta pada semua orang untuk merahasiakan ini dari Taeyong untuk mengejutkannya. Dan itu berhasil.

Taeyong tampak lebih bingung lagi sekarang, alisnya menghilang di bawah poni rambutnya yang hitam.

"Ayo, setidaknya masuk dulu."

Aku meraih tangannya saat aku menuntunnya masuk. Orang tuaku sudah memindahkan semua barangku sendiri. Sementara orangtua Taeyong pulang ke Busan lebih dulu barusan dan akan mengurus kepindahan barang-barang Taeyong ke sini besok.

"Aku harus mengucapkan terimakasih pada ayah dan ibuku."

Aku tertawa pelan saat melemparkan diri ke sofa sebelum berbalik untuk melihat Taeyong. Matanya bergerak-gerak ke sekeliling ruangan, tampak sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Sepertinya aku berhutang penjelasan padamu, ya?"

Taeyong mengangguk tegas saat matanya beralih lagi ke wajahku.

"Baiklah..." Mulaiku, merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana. "Aku akan mulai dari yang terpenting dulu."

Aku berjalan mendekati Taeyong, memegangi kotak itu erat-erat di tanganku. Saat aku berdiri tepat di depannya, aku memegang tangannya kemudian berlutut dengan satu kaki. Aku membuka kotak itu dan melihat mata Taeyong melebar.

Aku mengeluarkan salah satu cincin dari kotak, memasangkan itu di jari manisnya yang panjang dan kecil. Aku tersenyum puas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Taeyong. Aku ingin bersamamu selama sisa hidupku. Aku ingin melihatmu terus tersenyum. Aku ingin kau menangis dengan adanya aku di sisimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku di sini. Hidup bersamaku.

Aku tahu aku belum bekerja, belum mapan, belum bisa memberikan segala hal yang kau inginkan, tapi aku harap kau tetap mau menerimaku. Yang aku inginkan saat ini adalah bersamamu. Menjadikanmu milikku, dan menjadikan diriku milikmu. Jadi Taeyong, _will you be mine, forever?_ "

Aku menatap mata Taeyong saat melihat air mata jatuh dari sana. Napasnya semakin berat saat matanya bergerak berpindah-pindah dari wajahku ke tangannya terus menerus.

"-Jadi?"

Matanya kembali tersentak ke arahku saat dia tersenyum dan mengangguk berkali-kali dengan semangat, membuat rambutnya tergerak-gerak lucu. Dia ikut berlutut di depanku, memeluk leherku dan menciumku dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Perlahan, Taeyong menarik diri dariku dan menggenggam tanganku sambil memegangi kotak yang berisi satu cincin lain. Dia mengambil cincin itu dari kotak dan menatap mataku, meminta tanpa suara padaku. Aku menyodorkan lenganku di hadapanku saat dia memasangkan itu di jariku.

Aku mencium tangannya, berbisik setelahnya.

"Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu, Taeyong _ie_."

* * *

 **Taeyong**

Aku mengulurkan tangan ke seberang tempat tidur dan meletakkan tanganku di bantal Jaehyun, yang ditinggalkan si pemilik.

Aku selalu terbangun seperti ini, dengan kehangatan Jaehyun yang masih terasa di sisiku, selama tiga ratus dan enam puluh lima hari berturut-turut sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku lebih bahagia lagi dibanding memiliki Jaehyun di sini bersamaku.

Tapi meski begitu, setiap kali aku melihatnya, aku tidak bisa tidak merasakan perasaan bersalah yang membarengi kebahagiaan itu.

Kuharap Jaehyun tidak akan pernah tahu, kebenaran tentang sisi diriku yang lain. Lagipula aku tidak bermaksud membiarkannya tahu. Hal-hal mengerikan yang aku pikirkan tiap waktu untuk menjaganya tetap bersamaku. Terikat padaku.

Aku tidak takut dengan sisi lainku ini. Aku hanya takut bagaimana reaksi Jaehyun saat mengetahuinya.

Jika dia tahu aku merasa senang saat pria asing itu menyentuh dan memukuliku di gang itu, apa Jaehyun masih akan mencintaiku?

Apa dia masih mau berbagi tempat tidurnya dengan orang sepertiku?

Apa dia masih akan dengan senang hati mengusap kepalaku, memanggil namaku sayang dan membisikkan kalimat cinta penuh pemujaan?

Pria itu- pria yang identitasnya tidak akan pernah kuketahui. Dia yang telah membawa Jaehyunku kembali. Aku merasa sangat berhutang budi padanya, tak peduli betapa salahnya itu.

Jaehyun pernah akan terlepas dariku, tapi karena malam itu, dia akan selalu berada di sampingku selamanya. Aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi jika yang dirasakan olehnya saat itu bukanlah cinta sesungguhnya, melainkan rasa kasihan. Selama dia bersamaku.

Saat itu aku memang ketakutan, aku pikir aku akan mati di sana saat merasakan kesakitan itu sekali lagi setelah apa yang telah Park Seonsaengnim lakukan. Kesakitan yang sama yang membuat suaraku _tercuri_ sekaligus yang _mengembalikannya_.

Merasa terkejut? Aku bisa mengerti.

Ya, aku memang tidak bisu. Aku bisa bicara lagi.

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu karena aku menyembunyikan fakta itu dari semua orang, bahkan dari Jaehyun.

Apa Jaehyun masih mau mencintaiku yang seorang pembohong ini?

Aku tidak peduli lagi. Selama dia tidak tahu, semuanya tidak masalah.

Kekuranganku ini, dulu aku tidak menyukainya, tapi kini aku lebih nyaman seperti ini.

Keheninganku adalah yang membawa Jaehyun padaku pertama kali waktu itu. Mungkin karena rasa penasaran. Dan kini, aku bisa terus mengikat Jaehyun bersamaku dengan hal yang sama.

 _Keheningan_.

Aku ingin Jaehyun terus mencoba mengerti aku meski tanpa aku harus berbicara padanya. Aku ingin Jaehyun lebih memperhatikanku dibanding apapun. Aku ingin Jaehyun mementingkanku dibanding semua orang lain. Aku ingin- _mengendalikan_ seluruh hati dan pikiran Jaehyun sesuka hatiku.

Keheninganku bisa membuat semuanya menjadi realita, dan aku akan terus berbohong untuk itu.

Bukankah aku ini benar-benar mengerikan?

Selamanya aku akan merasa bersalah. Merasa jahat setiap melihat wajah Jaehyun, setiap merasakan sentuhannya, tapi aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku memang egois.

Aku merasa sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena membawanya ke dalam hidupku. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkanku sekarang karena aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Dan aku merasa lebih bersyukur lagi. Tidak peduli betapa salahnya itu.

.

.

.

Jaehyun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, handuk putih terlilit di sekitar pinggangnya.

"Pagi, sayang," kata Jaehyun, merangkak naik ke tempat tidur kemudian mencium keningku.

Aku membalas dengan menciumnya di bibir. Saat ciuman berubah menjadi lebih intens, aku merasakan dia menyingkap selimut dari tubuhku. Tangannya yang hangat dan lembut namun basah menjalar di sekujur tubuhku, melambat saat sampai di antara kakiku.

Aku merasakan salah satu jarinya menyelinap masuk ke dalam tubuhku. Aku terkesiap kecil hampir mengeluarkan suara. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang paling sulit untukku tetap menjaga kebohongan.

Jaehyun tersenyum.

 _Apa dia tahu?_

Aku bertanya-tanya.

"Aku punya waktu satu jam sebelum harus pergi untuk kelas pagi. Mau melakukannya lagi?"

 _Ya! Ya, Jaehyun, ya!_

Aku sudah terengah-engah.

"Bagus, aku juga menginginkannya. Kita tidak perlu banyak persiapan karena kau masih siap setelah yang semalam."

Suaranya kembali terdengar saat dia menambah jari lain ke dalam tubuhku yang nyaris tidak tahan menunggu sentuhannya. Aku menaikkan kakiku ke atas bahunya saat melihat matanya menggelap oleh nafsu.

Jaehyun sangat menawan.

"Taeyong _ie_ -ku sangat cantik. Wajah bangun tidurmu di pagi hari, aku sangat menyukainya," katanya.

Dia mencium bagian dalam pahaku, sebelum naik dan langsung melakukannya. Aku terkesiap lagi.

Saat kami terhubung seperti ini, saat dia jauh berada di dalam tubuhku, menatap mataku dengan tatapan lembutnya, di saat itulah aku paling merasa bersalah padanya.

Aku mengeluarkan erangan tertahan saat dia masuk berulang-ulang, sampai aku bisa mendengarnya memanggil namaku dengan lembut di telingaku.

 _Jaehyun, apa kau tahu?_

"Taeyong _ie_ \- Taeyong _ie_ -ku..."

Jaehyun terjatuh di atas tubuhku, berkeringat dan terengah-engah setelah klimaks. Mandi paginya menjadi tak berguna sekarang.

Aku bisa merasakan Jaehyun masih ada di dalamku saat dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepalaku.

"Kau tahu, aku seakan bisa mendengarmu saat kau berbicara padaku meski dalam keheningan," bisiknya.

Aku menegang.

 _Kalau begitu apa kau tahu?_  
 _Betapa mengerikannya aku?_  
 _Jika aku hanyalah seorang pembohong?_

"Aku mencintaimu, Taeyong _ie_."

 _Meskipun aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya?_

Dia mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tanganku, jari-jari kecilku yang pucat berada dalam genggaman tangan besarnya. Dua buah cincin berkilauan di bawah sinar matahari pagi. Dia tersenyum begitu manis padaku.

"Aku sangat mencintai segala hal dalam dirimu."

 _Kau tidak tahu._

Aku tersenyum senang penuh kelegaan.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu, Jaehyun._

* * *

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Kritik dan saran?


End file.
